Many construction and other workers frequently have to work at jobsites that are remotely located. Because such locations are often not conveniently located near eating establishments, coupled with the fact that lunch periods are often relatively short, it is commonplace for such workers to bring their lunches to the jobsite. While many workers are content to eat sandwiches and other unheated food, most would like to eat hot food at least some of the time. The ability to heat food at the jobsite greatly expands the choices for lunch. While many bring a thermos bottle for soup or coffee, heating capability enables these liquids to be heated to a higher temperature that may be more desirable to many workers.
Cordless power tools are frequently used at jobsites, whether convenient sources of power are readily available or not. These battery operated tools provide a portability and convenience advantages over corded tools, but the battery packs that power them become depleted and need to be recharged. While some workers bring a sufficient number of battery packs to last a complete day, there is generally at least temporary electrical service provided which may enable battery packs to be recharged on the jobsite.
Workers also like to take audio equipment such as portable radios to construction sites so that they can listen to music and other programs while they are working. It is well known that construction sites present a tough environment for such audio equipment which is prone to being damaged. These and other considerations demonstrate that a need exists for improved jobsite equipment.